Falling is Like This
by gafreak
Summary: Addison went to LA to get help getting pregnant, but was already pregnant. She never moved to LA, instead choosing to stay in Seattle with her friends there. Set at the end of Season 3/ beginning of Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Obviously, I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything like that. This story is set at the end of Season 3 and beginning of Season 4. Addison never moved to LA. The title is based on the song "Falling is Like This"by Ani DiFranco. I'm hoping to have another chapter posted tomorrow, but I'm going camping this weekend and won't be able to write or post while I'm gone. Anyways, enjoy & let me know what you think. **

* * *

"Addison, I can't help you with getting pregnant," Naomi told her best friend after looking over her test results from earlier in the day.

"What do you mean, you can't help me get pregnant? Just tell me why, or let me see my chart," demanded the tall red head.

Sighing, Naomi passed her the folder. "I can't help you get pregnant because you're already pregnant. Why didn't you mention earlier that there was a chance that you could be?"

Addison sunk back into the couch, resting her head in her hands. Her mind was racing as she thought of what she was going to do. She was pregnant with Alex Karev's baby. She couldn't believe her luck, sleep with him once and end up pregnant. "I didn't give it a thought that I could be pregnant. It was a onetime thing, in an on-call room. He doesn't want kids. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Naomi moved to give her friend a hug. "Is it Mark's baby again? Twice in a year would be pretty remarkable."

"No, it's not Mark again. It's my intern. We've been working on this Jane Doe patient from the ferry accident. He was getting really close to her and I chewed him out for getting too close to a patient. Next thing I knew, we were in the on-call room. I left a week later. I can't be more than two weeks pregnant. What am I gonna do, Nae?"

"You came here to get a baby, so you're gonna keep it. Whether you tell him it's his or not is up to you. You can just tell everyone that you came for help getting pregnant and now you are. I'm gonna head home soon. Are you coming with me or do you need some time to yourself?"

"I'll come. I think I'm gonna head back to Seattle in the morning. You've helped me with what I needed, but I told the Chief I wouldn't be gone too long," Addison explained as she picked up her purse from the end of the couch.

* * *

A week after returning to Seattle, Addison and Callie were having lunch together. Ever since she left LA, Addison had been in a bit of a daze, so she wasn't paying attention to whatever Callie was rambling about today. All she heard was, "Hey, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it lately."

"What?" Addison snapped back to the present moment, she had been thinking about the fact that she was pregnant with Alex Karev's baby.

"It's all about Addison," teased Callie.

"I'm pregnant," she stated.

"It really is all about you. Spill. I want details," whatever Callie had been talking about suddenly wasn't so important.

Addison pushed around the food on her plate and took a drink before giving Callie the story she had decided she was going to use. "As you know, I went to visit my friend Naomi in LA. She's a fertility specialist. I went because I decided I want to have a baby. I picked a donor and we did everything right away. I had to wait to take a test until this morning. I did and I'm pregnant. I'm kinda in shock that it worked."

"Wow. You're pregnant. So you're gonna tackle parenthood by yourself. Have you figured out when you're due yet?"

Addison paused for a moment, acting like she was calculating it out. "The beginning of February, I think." She knew it was actually closer to the end of January, but she didn't want her friend to figure out that she was actually pregnant before she took her vacation.

Suddenly, Addison's pager went off. As she checked it, she started to leave the table. Turning back, she asked her friend, "Please don't tell anyone about this yet? It's still early and I don't know what could happen."

Callie nodded and turned back to her almost untouched food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 1. I'm glad you like it so far. Sorry ** **taking the extra few days to get this chapter uploaded. Anyways, let me know what you all think.**

"So, uh, Ava, I mean Rebecca, is going home today. Her husband saw her picture on the news and showed up this morning," Alex said as he wrote something in a chart while standing at the nurse's station Addison was currently sitting at.

Rubbing her temple, Addison took her glasses off and looked at Alex. "I already signed off for her to go home. You've really impressed me with her case, Karev. I hope you stick with OB."

Alex handed the chart to the nurse and turned his attention back to Addison. "I've got the intern exam this afternoon. Are you free to maybe help me with a last-minute cram session during lunch?"

"I've got a c-section scheduled in a little while, so I won't be free at lunch. Good luck with the exam," Addison made up an excuse. She didn't want to spend any unnecessary time alone with him, worried she'd tell him about the baby.

"Thanks. I'll see you at the wedding, right? Maybe we can get a drink after or something," suggested Alex, not realizing she was really trying to avoid him.

* * *

Six hours later, the intern exam was over, and everyone was bustling to get ready for Cristina and Burke's wedding. Upon arriving at the church, Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie stayed in the back while Alex went to look for a seat. He found one next to Addison.

Sensing he was standing next to her pew, she glanced up and asked if he was going to sit or just stand there looking at her. As they waited for the ceremony to start, Alex glanced at her, "I'd notice if you went missing, you know."

"What?"

"If you went missing, I'd notice. When you were gone a few weeks ago, I noticed that you weren't there. It sounds cheesy, but I'd notice," Alex stammered, realizing this was getting awkward.

"Does your offer for a drink still stand? I think I'd like to go out, maybe ditch the reception," Addison suggested.

Smiling, Alex replied, "Yeah, the offer still stands."

* * *

Following Meredith's speech of "It's over, so over," Alex suggested they head to Joe's. Walking into Joe's, they quickly saw that they weren't the only ones who had left the church with Joe's in mind. Joe saw them walk in and said he would get them their regular drinks. "I'll just have water tonight, Joe. Thanks though," Addison said as she sat at an open table not too far from the bar. Alex joined her with a beer and glass of water.

Addison took a sip of water, waiting for Alex to question he drink choice. It didn't take long for him to ask. "So why aren't you drinking tonight?"

Addison realized that even though she didn't want to tell him about the baby, she was going to have to since he probably wouldn't believe whatever other excuse she came up with. "When I went to LA, I talked to my friend whose a fertility specialist. I'm pregnant, that's why I'm not drinking and won't be for the next several months."

"Oh, congratulations?" Alex said. "I didn't know you wanted a baby. So, you're what? Like 2 weeks?"

Addison took another sip of water before answering. "Thanks, and yes, just over 2 weeks. I'm due the beginning of February. I've wanted a baby for as long as I can remember, since it hasn't been working out with any of the men I've been with, I decided to do something about it myself. Please don't say anything to everyone quite yet. This is something I want to tell people, especially Derek and Mark."

"That's cool. I've been trying to keep from adding to the hospital drama for awhile now, but wasn't very good at it, with the Ava thing," explained Alex as he finished off his beer.


	3. Chapter 3

A month after the intern exam, Burke had taken off to who knows where and the interns were now residents with their own groups of interns. Even though Addison had been hoping to keep Alex in OB, he kept getting in on plastics cases. Addison couldn't help but wish for him to get put back on OB, going so far as to request him on her service.

"I heard you requested me today. Do you have anything exciting? I'm missing a great surgery with Sloan today," Alex didn't seem happy with his placement for the day.

"Just what should be a routine c-section and I've got a few moms in labor. I requested you today because I thought you could use a day where you might actually learn something other than Sloan's coffee order. I mean, if you really want, I could make you get me some coffee or something," suggested Addison.

"Do you want some coffee or something? I can go grab it and be right back. Wait, can you even have coffee right now?"

Addison grinned, Alex wouldn't admit it, but he was glad to be back on her service. "I'm good, I was joking about the coffee, which yes, I can have, just not as much as I used to. Do you wanna go prep the mom in room 217 for surgery? I'll meet you in the OR."

* * *

Alex did something that had pissed Addison off and she requested him to be on her service everyday for the next month. By the time she said he was off her service, Addison was 11 weeks pregnant, but with telling everyone that she got pregnant in LA, they all thought she was only nine weeks along.

During lunch, she found Derek and Mark sitting together in the cafeteria and decided to join them. Since her first trimester was almost over, she felt it would be okay to tell them she was pregnant.

"I'm glad I found you two," Addison said as she set her tray down.

"Why? Do you have a pregnant woman with a brain tumor and wants a nose job?" Mark joked.

Addison rolled her eyes. "No. I just have something that I need to tell both of you. While I was in LA, I talked to Naomi about having a baby. I'm pregnant and wanted you to hear it from me instead of some nurse in the OR."

Both men had looks of shock and confusion as they processed what they had just been told. "That's great, Addison! I'm happy for you," Derek was the first to speak.

Mark was still speechless as he stood and walked away from the table. "What's going on with him?" asked Derek as he watched Mark brush past numerous people, trying to get away from Addison as quickly as possible.

"After you came to Seattle, Mark and I decided to try being a couple. I found out I was pregnant and told him. I was seriously considering having the baby until I walked in on him with a nurse. I realized he wasn't going to change and that I didn't want to have a baby with him; I aborted the baby and he's still upset about it. He apparently doesn't like the idea that I'd rather do this by myself than with him. I'm gonna go try to talk to him."

"Oh, well let me know if you need anything. We might be divorced, but we're still friends."

* * *

Addison found Mark sitting in the stair well with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door open. "I thought you didn't want a baby, Addison, and that's why you had the abortion."

"I wanted a baby more than anything, Mark. I was going to give you a chance to be a father, but after I found you with that nurse, I knew you weren't going to change. You would still be the man whore you've always been," explained the red head as she sat next to him.

He slowly turned to face her, "Can I be your baby's uncle? I mean the kid is going to need someone other than just you to look out for it."

Smiling, Addison replied, "Yeah, I think I'd like for you to be the baby's uncle. I'm gonna need someone to put together the crib for me and help me move."

Mark tilted his head at the last comment, "You're moving?"

"Yeah, just to a condo. It's right near the Archfield. I decided to get a more permanent place since I'm going to be staying in Seattle for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

After telling a mother that her new daughter hadn't survived the surgery that was meant to give her a normal life, Addison found an empty on-call room. She just needed a few minutes to clear her head. The hard cases had been especially hard for her the past few weeks. Alex saw her enter the room and gave her a few minutes before following to see if she was alright.

Hesitantly, Alex knocked lightly before opening the door. He saw Addison lying with her back to the door, but she rolled over when she heard the door open. Quickly, she sat up and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her lab coat. Alex sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, no, I don't know. The baby didn't make it through the surgery when I told the mom that it would give her the best shot at having a normal childhood and now she won't even get to have a childhood. I feel like I lied to her. I'm so sick of lying lately," sobbed Addison, who was now leaning against Alex's shoulder.

Alex didn't know how to react to Addison leaning against him and crying. "You didn't lie to her. You never said that the surgery would give the baby a normal childhood, did you? Why do you feel like you're lying all the time?"

"I know, but my damn hormones make me a crazy woman sometimes. I've been lying to everyone for almost three months," Addison paused, to see if Alex would figure out what she meant she had been lying about. He didn't seem like he was going to question her more, rather waiting for her to continue explaining why she had been lying. "I'm really fourteen weeks pregnant, Alex. I didn't get inseminated while I was in California. I was already pregnant, I just didn't know it because I was only about a week and a half along. Please don't hate me for lying to you and everyone else about this baby, Alex. I thought I'd be able to do it by myself, but I guess I was wrong."

By now Alex was pacing back and forth in front of Addison, who was still sitting on the bottom bunk. "What do you mean that you're fourteen weeks pregnant and were already pregnant when you got to LA? Did you sleep with someone around the same time we were together or is that my baby? Have you been lying to me about it being my baby, Addison?" Alex wanted to yell at her, but he also wanted to keep from drawing any extra attention to the on-call room as possible.

"Alex, I'm sorry. We only slept together once. I was still getting over the fact that I had decided to abort Mark's baby when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to get another guy's hopes up, only to do something to disappoint them. I'm so sorry."

He took a seat on the bed across from her and just sat there, staring at her. Now he was the one who needed a minute to process this all. He had just found out that his boss was pregnant with his baby. Addison could tell he was overwhelmed, not only by the fact that it was his baby, but also because she had lied about it for over three months.

Seeing he had calmed some, Addison decided to speak. "Alex, I'm not expecting you to be a part of this baby's life. I mean, you can if you want, but I won't be angry or anything if you don't want to. We can keep this between us. No one will have to know that it's your son or daughter."

"That's my kid, Addison. I refuse to be the same dead-beat kind of dad my father was. That kid is going to know who I am. I'll help with whatever I can, both before and after it's born. I'm probably going to tell Meredith, Izzie, George, and Cristina about this when we're at Joe's later, so you better tell your people before it's all over the hospital."

Sighing, Addison couldn't believe that he had taken this better than she had expected. "I'll find some way to tell them as soon as I can. You said you were going to Joe's tonight, but do you want to have dinner together soon so we can talk more about this, even if it's just me explaining things further as to why I did what I did and how everything's been going during the pregnancy?"

"Uh, sure. I think I'm free Monday night," Alex stammered, slightly caught off-guard.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex got to Joe's after the others were already there. As he approached the table, Meredith spoke, "So, I saw Karev leaving an on-call room a minute before Dr. Montgomery this afternoon. Anything going on that you wanna tell us about?"

"Move over," he motioned for Cristina and Meredith to make room for him at the table. "Actually, there is something going on. You guys know that she's pregnant, right?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone in the hospital knows that, Alex," Izzie stated.

Alex knew his friends were going to be giving him a hard time about this for a very long time. "She said she talked to her friend who's a fertility specialist to get pregnant, but she didn't. I followed her into the on-call room because she seemed really upset and I was making sure she was okay. She said she was sick of lying to everyone. She's really fourteen weeks pregnant with my baby."

"Wait, you got your attending pregnant?" Cristina questioned, having almost spit out her drink. "How long have you been sleeping with her?"

"It was just one time, we had gotten really close working on Jane Doe slash Ava slash Rebecca. I'm not sure how it happened, I just know that it happened, and she was gone a few days later."

"So are you and Montgomery together now?" George asked.

Rolling his eyes, Alex answered, "We're not together. I said I wanted to be a part of the baby's life and I'll help her as much as I can. I told her she better tell Sloan and Shepherd the truth about the baby so they don't hear from someone at the hospital and get angry at me."

* * *

"Callie, I'm glad I found you. There's something I need to tell you so you can help figure out how to tell Mark without him getting angry," Addison said as she watched Callie scrub out from a surgery.

Drying her hands on a towel, Callie turned, "What's going on that Mark's not going to like?"

"I've been lying about the baby. I didn't really get inseminated; I was already pregnant when I went to LA. You know I aborted Mark's baby last year, he isn't going to like that I chose to keep this baby, but not his," explained Addison.

"First of all, who is the baby's father? Does he know about the baby and want to be involved? Lastly, why are you bringing this up? If the father doesn't know, why not keep your mouth shut and let everyone keep thinking you got inseminated?" questioned Callie.

"The father knows. I was really upset earlier and Alex followed me into the on-call room to see if I was alright. I told him everything. He wants to be involved, he wants to be a god father. At times, Alex reminds me of Mark, but he is so different, I think he's serious about this, even though he's only known for a few hours."

"Just tell Mark. Tell him that Alex said he needed to think about whether or not he wanted to be a part of this, that you gave him an out and said you got inseminated so he wouldn't feel obligated to be a part of the baby's life. I'm telling you, Karev might screw around, but he'll settle down when he needs to. If you're so worried about it, why don't the three of us grab dinner or something? I'll help control Mark if he goes crazy," Callie suggested.

* * *

Sitting in a diner, not far from the hospital, Mark was confused as to why he had been asked to meet the two women in such a random place. "What's so important with you two that you couldn't wait to tell me until tomorrow? Ooh, are you guys dating now, cuz that could be fun."

"You're a pig, Mark. We're not dating. Addison wants to tell you something about the baby that she's afraid might upset you. I agreed to come with to help if she needs it. Go ahead, Addie. Tell him."

"I didn't get inseminated while I was in California, Mark. I'm actually fourteen weeks pregnant and I know who the father is. I didn't want to tell him so he wouldn't feel obligated to be involved, but I told him today while I was really upset about some things. He wants to be involved and I've told him he can be as involved as he wants, but I understand if he wants nothing to do with the baby since I've been lying to him about it," started Addison.

"Who is it, Addison?"

"Alex Karev. We were only together once, about a week before I left."

"Tell me one thing, Addison. Why are you keeping his baby, but you aborted mine? He's just as much of a man whore as I am," he said, putting air quotes around 'man whore.'

"The timing of the trip to LA was perfect. I could say I got inseminated and no one would think anything of it. Yeah, Karev can be a man whore at times, but there's something about him that makes me think he'll actually be there for this baby. I gave him an out, but he refused to take it. You wanted a relationship with me, he doesn't. We're just going to be two people who happen to be having a baby together."

Mark took the news better than Addison had been expecting and the three friends stayed at the diner talking longer than any of them thought they would.


	6. Chapter 6

After a rather long weekend of dealing with everyone's comments at the hospital, it was finally Monday night. Addison and Alex were going to have dinner to discuss Addison's pregnancy and start to work something out for after the baby was born. They had about six months until Addison's due date, but they wanted to work out any details before the baby was born.

As they sat in Addison's favorite Italian restaurant waiting for their waiter to return to take their orders, Alex started to ask Addison about her pregnancy, "When exactly is your due date? You've just been saying the middle of January, but what's the exact date? I'd like to plan to take some time off around then to help you out. I'd like to be there for the birth, but I get it if you don't want me in the room."

Sipping her water, Addison answered, "I'm due January 12th, but I'd almost expect to deliver before then, mainly because I'm forty-years-old and considered high risk, so the chance of early delivery is quite high. I like that you want to be there when the baby is born. The father should be there for the birth. If you want, you can crash at my place for a while after the birth, you know, just to help out with everything."

"That'd be nice, although I sure I won't think that when she's crying all night, but this is my kid and I want to be a good dad."

"She? You think the baby's a girl?" Addison asked, not even sure if Alex realized what he had said.

"I don't know. I think you would be great with a little girl. When I end up being just like my father, it will be easy for you to raise a little girl on your own. You'd take her shopping and get her all these cute little clothes and take her to Europe and just make up for me being a deadbeat. "

Reaching across the table, Addison patted the top of his hands, reassuring him. "You'll be a great father. I think it's a boy. I can see you helping him with his homework and teaching him how to play catch. Just relax. You've gotta plenty of time to freak out, just not tonight, okay?"

* * *

A month after having had dinner, Addison and Alex fell into a routine of having dinner together, outside of the hospital, at least once, but usually twice a week. Alex had also come to his senses and was spending a lot of time working in OB and Peds.

"Alex, I'm glad I found you. Are you free this afternoon?" Addison asked, after having looked over almost the entire hospital for the resident.

"Yeah, I can be. You need me to scrub in or something?" Alex was always trying to get more OR time.

"I have my ultrasound at three. I thought you'd like to be there. We should be able to find out if it's a boy or girl. I mean, you don't have to come, I just thought it'd be nice for you to be there," Addison wasn't sure if it was okay to be asking Alex to come to her appointment.

"I'll be there. Bailey's got me doing an appy, so I should probably go. I'll find you this afternoon. Oh, I'm not going to finish this, you can have it if you want, or you can toss it," Alex said as he handed her a muffin with a bite out of it.

Grinning, Addison couldn't help but think how wrong everyone had been about Alex.

Hours later, Addison was lying on an exam table in a hospital gown, wondering where Alex was. He said he would meet her a little while before the appointment, but he never showed, so she went by herself. A few minutes after the doctor entered the room, there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up with a post-op patient," Alex said as he walked towards Addison.

"It's okay. We haven't started anything yet."

The doctor briefly explained the ultrasound and what all she was going to be checking for. As the doctor placed the wand on Addison's abdomen, she found herself reaching over and taking Alex's hand in her own.

"You said you wanted to know what you're having, right?" the doctor asked, seeing that both Addison and Alex were nodding.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are we still on for dinner tonight? I'm finally done moving and thought it'd be nice to actually cook instead of going out for once. Also, I've been thinking about names for our son. I don't want to pick one without getting out opinion," Addison said while eating lunch with Alex a few weeks after the ultrasound.

"That sounds good. I've been looking for a better apartment. The place I'm living now is kind of a dump and I know you would not approve of him being there. I'd like your opinion on neighborhoods and that sort of stuff."

"I'd love to help you pick a place. Why don't you meet me at my place around 7? I should have dinner done by then," suggested Addison.

* * *

Alex arrived at Addison's condo just as she was finishing making the salad for with their dinner. He wasted no time making himself comfortable and picked up a book of baby names that was sitting on the counter. "Dinner smells great. What names are your favorites?"

"Let's eat first. Tell me about your life. We're going to be linked to each other for the rest of our lives and we barely know each other."

The next several hours were spent discussing both of their lives, as well as their worries about raising a child together.

"I really like the names Evan, Cayden, Elias, and Oliver. Are there any names that you've come across that you really like?"

"I don't know. I feel like women always look for names that they want to name their kid someday, guys don't do that as much."

"There's gotta be some name that you really like. I want you to have a say in this."

"I don't want him to have a really long first or middle name. My full name is Alexander Michael Karev. I've never liked it. Also, my parents named my brother, sister, and I all with names starting with the same letter. I got really annoying. Since both of our names start with the letter A, we shouldn't name our son with a name that starts with the letter A," suggested Alex as he thumbed through the book of baby names.

"I agree that the baby should have short names, after all, the last name is going to be Montgomery-Karev and that's a really long last name."

"He's going to have my last name?"

"Of course, you're his father. Why wouldn't he have your last name? Now see if there's any names that jump out at you."

Twenty minutes of looking through the book resulted in Alex finding the names Colin, Levi, Wes, and Chase. It took almost another hour for them to finally settle on the name Cayden Levi Montgomery-Karev for their son.

"It's getting late, I should really head home. Thanks for dinner. Maybe we can do it again, except I'll cook then. Although, it would probably be better to do it here since my place isn't really set up for people to come over."

"That sounds nice. Have a good night. I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow," Addison said before closing the door behind Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks, Addison and Alex fell into a pattern of having dinner together almost every night they were both off. Each night, Alex brought a pile of apartment ads from Craigslist for Addison to help him look through, but they got so caught up with talking, that Alex's apartment hunt was at a standstill.

By the time Addison was thirty weeks pregnant, it wasn't uncommon for them to stay up talking until one of them dozed off on Addison's couch. Alex was spending more nights there than in his room at Meredith's house, where he had been living for a few months, since the lease on his apartment ran out and he didn't want to sign a new one only to move once he found a better place.

"You didn't come home again last night. Are you sure that nothing's going on between you and Montgomery?" prodded Meredith during lunch one day.

"Nothing's going on. We have dinner and talk about the baby until one of us falls asleep. If I pass out first, she's nice enough to cover me with a blanket. When she falls asleep, I'll cover her and then come back to your place. Mind your own business," Alex was starting to get angry with his friends.

Cristina realized that Alex really did have a thing for Addison based on how defensive he was getting whenever someone mentioned it.

* * *

"I've noticed that you and Karev are getting really close the past few weeks. Wanna tell me what's going on with you two?" Callie asked Addison as they sat across the table from each other in the conference room, working on some charts.

Addison put down her pen and closed the chart that she had been looking over. "We're having a baby together, of course we're getting close. We just have been spending a lot of time together, figuring out baby stuff, like what to name him and if I'm gonna make him pay any kind of child support."

"Sure, that's all that's going on. Did you decide on name for the little guy or is still Baby Boy Montgomery?"

"Cayden Levi Montgomery-Karev. We both wanted him to have shorter names than what we have. The last two last names are long, but I can see him just using Karev when he needs to. I mean, I hardly ever use Forbes. Alex thought I was just going to give Cayden my last name, he never thought that he would have his name."

"I'm still convinced that's more than what you say going on. With the way people in this place talk, it won't be long before everyone knows what's really going on," replied Callie, completely ignoring the fact that she had just learned her godson's name.

* * *

That same evening, Alex picked up a pizza and brought it with him to Addison's condo. He knocked on the door and proceeded to wait for her to open the door. After a minute, he knocked again.

"Come on in, Alex," he heard called towards the front door.

Addison was just walking out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel, having just gotten out of the shower. "Thanks for picking up the pizza. I hope you don't mind just having pizza, but I've been craving it for a few days now."

Opening the box and setting a few slices on a plate before handing it to Addison before following her into the living room. "I love all the great food we cook, but I'd gladly have pizza any day, especially if it's what Cayden and you want."

"I usually don't eat that much pizza, so you might have to wait until Cayden's old enough to eat it to have it more often."

Alex pulled a stack of apartment ads out of his bag. "I want to move into a new place before Cayden's born, preferably sooner rather than later. Every time I fall asleep here, I get questioned by Meredith, Izzie, and George about why I didn't come home. I can't stand living with them anymore since all they do is give me a hard time about everything."

"Do we have to do this tonight? You could just stay here. I mean, we're together whenever we're not at work and we work together almost every day. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives because of this little guy," Addison rubbed her stomach, "Why don't we just admit to each other what everyone else has been noticing for weeks."

Alex moved closer to her on the couch and placed his hand on top of hers on her stomach. "I think I'd really like that. We can be a real family for Cayden."

"Our son is going to have a much better life than either of his parents did. Now, it's getting late and I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go to bed. You can stay here tonight if you'd like," Addison said as she started to get up, still holding Alex's hand.

She let go of his hand when he laid back on the couch and replied, "Sounds good. Your couch is actually pretty comfortable."

"Quit being obnoxious. I kinda thought you'd sleep in my bed, with me," Addison said while trying not to laugh at Alex's action.

Alex quickly jumped from the couch and led Addison down the hallway, toward her bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm sure you're going to want me to continue this, but this is it. Addison and Alex realized (with a litttle help from their friends) that they've fallen for each other. I'm moving and starting a new job the middle of October, so I don't want any unfinished stories, just in case I don't have as much free time to write.


End file.
